Split Personality
by shatteredhero
Summary: Opal tried to live in peace, she tried to keep the monster at bay, but S.H.I.E.L.D. found her. Now her life has been turned upside-down. She's part of a team who she won't let touch her, she has to train by herself, life seems pretty messed up. One night Dr. Banner finds her in the gym and there begins a bond that can never be broken. A bond between two keepers of monsters.
1. Capture 1

**(I know I'm in the middle of a story right now but this popped into my head and I just had to share it. I will finish the other story first but I just needed to get this out there before it vanished. Let me know what you think! XD)**

The band finished playing and Opal made her way to the bar. She liked Tokyo it was loud, noisy, and full of people. An ideal place to hide. Opal sat down quietly watching her surrounding for her peripherals.

"Can I buy you a drink honey?" A man said as he sat down next to her. She studied him for a moment. He was tall with dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard. He didn't seem like a threat so she nodded her consent.

"Two bears please." That's when she realized he was speaking English. Normally it wouldn't have thrown her, there were plenty of tourists in Tokyo but this bar was way off the map…tourist never came here.

She whipped her head around and looked the man dead in the eyes, "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything with you sweetheart," he said with a grin, "but S.H.I.E.L.D. does." She bolted. Shot up so quickly she knocked a couple bar stools over.

"She's on the run." Stark said as he calmly walked to his car. If she was as dangerous as they said she was then he was going to need his suit.

Opal kept running. She ran blindly through the streets of Tokyo and she didn't stop until she was alone. She looked at her surroundings; she seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse district. She knew there was no escaping S.H.I.E.L.D. this time but she prayed they had only sent the one. Less lives lost that way.

"You're surrounded babe." Opal looked up to see the voice had come from a metal man in the sky. 'Must be Ironman' she thought as she remembered a few news reports about him.

"Don't move!" Someone yelled from behind her. She looked around to see twenty S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surround her.

She felt fear bubble up inside her, "please…don't come any closer…." They ignored her and began to circle in. "I'm begging you…I'm unstable." Her bright yellow eyes began fading. "I warned you." She whispered as her eyes turned a pale sickly yellow and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Opal….wake up…Opal..." An unfamiliar voice rang in Opal's ears as she regained consciousness.

She sat up groggily, "Where am I?" she asked the red headed woman seated opposite her.

"You're at S.H.I.E.L.D." She replied. Opal looked at her surroundings; glass walls, security panels, an agent in the room with her. Yep, defiantly at S.H.I.E.L.D. Opal looked herself over in the glass. Nothing had changed much. She still wore her black leather jacket zipped up to the top of her neck, her black leather pants, and black leather boots wear still present as well. The only change was her eyes. They were once again their normal shade of vibrant yellow.

"I'm agent Natasha Romanoff." The red headed woman said.

Opal turned towards the agent. "Well then agent Romanoff," Opal said locking eyes with her, "how many agents did I kill?"

Natasha looked at her with pleading eyes, "Don't do this to yourself…"

Opal cut her off with the wave of her hand, her eyes boring into Natasha's. "Tell me before I force it out of you."

Natasha swallowed hard, "Seventeen."

"Ironman?"

"Tony Stark lives to see another day." Natasha looked away for a moment trying to regain her composure. Opal started to unzip her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked startled.

Opal didn't reply, she slipped off the jacket leaving her with only a black bikini on top. An icicle dagger formed in Opal's hand. She used her reflection in the glass to guide her hand. "Ten." She drew a circle in her skin. "Fifteen." She made an X beside it. "Seventeen." She finished by drawing two more lines into her back. Blood dripped down her back as Opal laid a hand over the fresh marks turning them blue with frostbite.

Natasha looked at Opal in horror. Her whole torso was covered in similar marks except her stomach with had five jagged lines racked across both sides. Opal calmly put her jacket back on, carefully zipping it up all the way. She looked herself over in the glass. Shaggy brown hair and pale skin, the only thing marking her different where her yellow eyes and the scares she hidden under her clothes.

"Why do you do it?" Natasha asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Opal turned around to look at the agent, "Because I have to."

**(Let me know what you think please!)**


	2. Rough Start 2

**(Sorry it took so long to update but hey its summer…anyway here is a little something to sedate ya'll while I'm away from the internet for a while. Enjoy!)**

Opal interlocked her fingers and placed her chin on top. She had been in and out of interrogations for hours and finally the big man himself had come to question her. She met Nick Fury's gaze as her entered, not breaking her gaze until he sat down.

"Miss…well why don't you tell me your last name so I can properly address you." He said folding his hands on the table.

Opal smiled and cocked her head sideways, "It's just Opal. I cut ties to my family a long time ago. Though I assume you figured that out when you couldn't find any record of my existence."

"Yes. Well then Miss Opal. We want you on our team…" Fury began.

"The Avengers…your superhero boy band?"

"How did you?" Opal laughed and pointed toward one of the glass walls. A Small whole had been cut into the base of the glass. "You didn't expect me to just sit here and wait for you to tell me all your information? I'm surprised you guys didn't notice. Oh and you do need to tell some of your interns not to discuss classified information in the hallways."

Anger flashed across Fury's face but was quickly covered by his usual mask. "Yes. Now…what exactly are your powers?"

Opal grimaced, "Mine or hers?"

"Opal, you are not the only one on the team who is a liability. Dr…."

"Stop! I don't want to hear about anyone else. I want them to decide whether to tell me their powers or not…you may not understand this but sometimes powers and abilities are personal." Her voice wavered with every word but her gaze remained steady.

"Alright." Fury said a different emotion crossing his face, "I still need to know _both_ your powers."

"I'm an elementalist. She…well I assume you've seen the tapes." Opal closed her eyes when she opened them Fury was waiting by the door.

"Well Miss Opal, lets introduce you to the team."

* * *

Opal slid into the room quietly trying not to draw attention. No one even cast their eyes in her direction, until Fury announced their arrival.

"Avengers meet the newest addition to the team, Opal." Everyone's eyes swiveled to look at her,"I believe you already met Tony Stark," Tony grimaced at her, "This is agent Romanoff," The redheaded girl from before gave her a half smile, "Dr. Banner," a Grey haired man smiled at her though his eyes remained focused on the ground, "And finally Captain Rogers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you mam." A blonde haired soldier type said with a smile. Then he made a huge mistake. Steve started to step toward her, his hand outstretch. Opal panicked drawing on her powers. A wall of fire erupted between the two of them then dissipated. Steve looked taken aback.

"I...I'm sorry." Opal stuttered, "Please…don't come any closer."

Opal stumbled back into the wall. Her head was spinning from all the eyes burning into her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Steve mumbled as he backed away.

Fury quickly moved to a different subject, trying to calm the room down. "I expect you all to train every day until Loki makes his next move."

Dr. Banner raised his hand and Fury nodded, "Don't worry Doctor. You can spend your time in the lab. I don't expect you to train."

"I don't think it's a good idea if i…" Opal started.

Fury quickly replied, "I agree. You can help Dr. Banner in the lab." Opal and Bruce quickly glanced at one another.

Bruce broke into a grin, "Don't worry. I promise not to come anywhere near you. I can wear a hazmat suit if you want."

"No its fine…I just need to get used to….men…I'll just try to stay on the other side of the room for now." Opal smiled. She didn't like working with so many guys but maybe, just maybe she could get used to it. Just as long as she trained by herself.

**(I hope you can survive for a few days but more importantly I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you like listening to music then you should look up the song Freyja sys. By: CUL and Gumi. The heroic feeling of the song fits Opal well. Hope you enjoyed.)**


	3. Anger 3

**(Again sorry for the long wait.)**

The meeting was quickly adjourned after a few more comments from Fury. Opal waited patiently for everyone to file out but one person stayed behind. Black Widow sat in her seat, her head in her hands.

"I don't understand you." She said as she quietly lifted her head. Opal searched Natasha's eyes a sign of confusion but instead she found compassion.

Opal pursed her lips in distaste, she didn't want Natasha's pity, she didn't want her understanding, she just wanted to be left alone. "There is only one thing you need to understand about me Agent Romanoff. I don't want you to understand me and I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I want you to leave me the hell alone."

The Black Widow seemed taken aback and she struggled for words. "I was…I was only trying to…to help…cause you didn't seem…afraid of me." The end of the sentence was barely audible.

Anger reared up inside Opal like an angry snake trying to break from its bonds. "I will make this very clear to you Miss Romanoff…I am NOT afraid of _them!" _Opal spat the word as if it were poison, "I have seen and done things you could NEVER imagine. I do not want your sympathy or anyone else's!"

Natasha starred in disbelief as she frantically tried to regain composure. Opal sighed, the woman was only trying to help, "Natasha…you're a strong woman…don't let your compassion for my problems weaken you…I'll be fine." Opal gave Natasha a week smile before quickly exiting the room.

Opal kicked herself mentally, 'It wasn't right of me to that to the woman…Nobody here caused my pain…so I shouldn't cause them any.' At that Opal resolved to at least try and get along with her teammates. Just as long as they didn't pry into her business…and the men didn't get too close to her. Last thing she needed was to get scared and unleash _her_.

* * *

"Hello? Am I in the right place?" Opal quietly stepped into the room she assumed to be the lab.

Bruce Banner's face popped up from behind a computer screen and smiled at her, "You most certainly are. Now how far away do you need to be cause I can set up your work station anywhere in this lab."

Opal smiled…if she was going to get along with anyone on this team it would most defiantly be Dr. Banner. "Anywhere will be fine….just try not to get to close…and try not to scare me."

Banner smiled, "If you promise not to anger me then I'll promise not to scare you and we'll get along right as rain."

"Okay…just one more condition. Please don't ask me about my…abilities…and I won't ask you about yours…some things need to be told on their own time…"

"Alright," Bruce gave her a confused look before smiling, "Well at least I won't have to worry about you being scared of me."

"Me too…" Opal whispered as she started to walk over to a computer screen.

"Oh…no…tony I don't think that's a good idea…." Bruce started to stutter but it was too late.

Opal felt a hand drag her backwards. "Hey sweetheart…if it isn't the crazy lady herself."

"Tony please let go of me…didn't you learn from last time…I can't control _her_." Opal begged. Her heart started racing as fear crept through her body.

"Oh that was understandable…you were surrounded by like twenty snipers…a friendly prank isn't gonna scare you that bad."

"Tony…I don't know what happened before but I think you should stop." Bruce said. Opal could feel Tony's hand at her waist but it wasn't the same hand in her mind. It was _his _hand…the one that created…the monster she could be…and begged for mercy as his creation ripped him apart. Opal's eyes started to roll back as a sickly yellow started to bleed into her irises. "

"Tony…please." Opal made one last attempt to keep _her_ at bay. Tony looked at Opal's eyes and quickly started to back away.

"I'm sorry Opal," He said has she slowly backed away from him, "I really didn't mean to…it was all in good fun…I may act like an ass sometimes but I don't wanna hurt my own team…I just…"

"Damn it Tony!" Opal screamed at him.

Bruce tried to go to her but she stumbled back, "Opal…he didn't mean it…for heaven's sake he was just trying to be funny…he poked me with a stick earlier…"

Opal's vision blurred with hot tears, "I don't wanna hear it Bruce…Damn it doesn't anyone understand I want to be left alone." With that Opal stormed from the room, all her hopes of getting along crushed by a seemingly harmless prank.

**(I was going to write more but this seemed like a better place to stop…it'd be weird to have a tender scene in an angst filled chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Also I'm considering naming Opal's "Monster" so if you think I should or shouldn't please feel free to take the poll up on my profile. Thanks for the support I've gotten…please continue to review…it really helps XD)**


	4. Friendship 4

**(I think by now it's apparent that I'll be cranking out these chapters at a slow pace…though idk when school starts I might get faster…anyway I apologized for how slow this has been going…and thank you for keeping with me anyway. Enjoy.)**

Opal ran blindly down the hallway till she reached her bedroom. The word bedroom fit perfectly, for the room had only a bed and a pile of Opal's clothes on the floor. She walked over to the pile and hastily grabbed a shirt to dry her eyes on. A sigh escaped Opal's lips as she collapsed at the base of the pile. 'Why did everything have to be so difficult?' she pondered. She needed to relax, exercise maybe? Hopefully no one was using the gym.

Opal dug through the pile until she found her black bikini top and a pair of cotton shorts. She quickly changed into the outfit before walking out the door. She briefly considered putting on shoes but ultimately decided against it. Opal sauntered down the hallway, making sure to avoid anything even remotely human. The last thing she needed was another mishap. 'Damn Tony,' she thought, 'was everything a joke to him?'

She soon reached the gym and after making sure it was clear of life forms she entered. She was working out on the bench press when she heard someone slip into the room. Opal slammed the bar back in its place and hid behind the nearest machine. "Who's there?" She asked her eyes momentarily flashing that sickly yellow.

"It's Bruce…"

Opal let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she peaked around the corner. 'It's just Bruce…he won't hurt you…no need to be afraid.'

"Tony uh…told us about…well you know…I just wanted to talk…" Bruce started.

Opal eyed him suspiciously, "And you're not afraid of me?"

Bruce laughed, "You really know nothing about me do you…why don't you come out here where I can see you." He sat down on a bench and patted the seat next to him. Opal considered it, he already knew what a freak she could be, might as well let him see the rest of her freak show world. She stepped into the light and Bruce gasped. Hundreds of intricately carved marks covered her torso and five jagged lines were raked across her skin on either side of her belly button.

"What are those?" He whispered pointing to an X carved into her arm.

"These," she said waving a hand at the marks on her skin, "are reminders of the deaths _she_ has caused. Circles are ten. X's are five. Lines are one."

Bruce stared at the lines around her belly button, "And those?"

"I don't want to talk about those." She finished as she went to sit by him.

Bruce shook his head, "Why do you do it to yourself?"

Opal pondered the question for a moment before making a reply, "So she can't take over completely. So I know my body is still my own."

"What happened to you to cause this?"

Opal ignored his question and asked one of her own, "Why did you come, Dr. Banner…why did you want to talk to me?"

"Last time we talked," he began, giving opal a half smile, "You said not to ask about your abilities and you won't ask about mine. Since Tony spilled your secret to everyone and I now know what your _powers_ are, I thought it only fair that you know mine. Also, I thought it'd help…give you peace of mind…or as much as you can get in _our _position."

"_Our_ position?" Opal raised an eyebrow.

Bruce nodded, "When I get angry…the other guy…the Hulk….comes out….and let's just say he likes to smash things….and people." The last part came out chocked and he looked down at his feet.

"How do you deal with it? Sharing a body with….a monster." Opal whispered.

Bruce's voice came out horse, "You don't." They both smiled and laughed bitterly. They sat in silence for a long time when Opal felt something against her hand. She looked down to see they were holding hands.

"How long have we been doing that?" She nodded at their interlocking hands.

Bruce shrugged, "Five minutes maybe." Opal laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well you saw what happened with Stark earlier…normally I'd freak out if a guy even brushed by me…we've been holding hands for five minutes and nothing happened…she hasn't shown up in the slightest."

Bruce smiled and started to lean in closer before Opal stopped him. "Don't ruin this for me. This is the most contact I've had with a man in years…holding hands is intoxicating enough."

Bruce laughed, "Alright then but how about we go back to the lab and get some work done. You can hold my hand all the way there if you want."

Opal looked down at her outfit feeling slightly embarrassed for the first time. "Do you mind if I go to my room and change then meet you there. We can hold hands later."

"Okay fine by me." Bruce smiled at her as he got up and left the room. Opal watched him exit before letting out a little giggle. 'Maybe making friends is possible.' She thought. She burst into a wide smile which stayed plastered to her face the whole walk to her room.

**(okay so there was going to be more after this but this chapter was so sweet I couldn't bear to put something after it so it will simply have to wait till next chapter. Hey maybe I'll update quickly for once because the next scene is still in my head and is itching to be written down. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the great support. Also the poll about whether I should name her monster or not is still up so please vote.)**


	5. Fire and Truth 5

**(So I told you I might update sooner than usual…and…I am! Whoot…this is a big accomplishment for me. On a sadder note my prayers go out to the families and victims of the shooting at the Batman movie showing in Colorado…please post this in the author's note of your next chapter if you agree. Also I fixed the mistakes with Fury's name...I wrote this at one in the morning so I wasn't paying alot of attention and I was super tierd.)**

Opal dressed quickly in a black tank top made of that under armor material, black cargo pants, and a pair of black combat boots. She was eager to get back to the lab. She had been extremely uneasy when she had first arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. but it was different now. She was almost happy, giddy really. She couldn't exactly pin down why though. Perhaps it was the fact that she had made contact with another human being, something she hadn't done since the incident, or possibly it was that she wasn't alone in her torment of a split personality.

Opal quietly sauntered down the hall when she heard voices coming from around the corner. Her curiosity piqued and she peeked around the corner. It was Captain Rogers and Nick Fury, the Captain seemed concerned about something.

She listened in and caught the end of Steve's comment, "…a danger to the operation Director Fury." Opal vaguely wondered what they were talking about.

Fury continued, "You don't think I knew that when I hired her…You seemed perfectly fine about Banner being here…what's the difference with her?" Opal quickly pulled back to her side of the hallway as she realized they were talking about her. Hot tears began to prick her eyes and she brushed them away in disgust.

She tried to tune them out but their words continued to float in her direction. "We are going to be face God knows how many enemies…what if she gets scared and turns on us…she's emotionally unstable…it's not safe…at least Bruce seems to have some control over the Hulk…" Steve replied.

Opal couldn't stand to hear another word, she forced her feet to move forward and she turned the corner. Fury and Rogers continued their argument for a few minutes before they realized she was standing there. Opal glared at them, "Emotionally unstable am I?" A blazing fire sprung to life in her palms and her eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Extinguish that flame NOW." Fury commanded. Opal walked forward, not relinquishing the flame till she had brushed past Fury.

Steve started to apologized but Opal shoved him into the wall and kept walking. "Save it Rogers," she growled, "You're damn lucky _she _doesn't show up when I'm pissed…or you'd be dead."

Fury gave a concerned yell after her as she turned another corner, "What are you going to do, Agent Opal?"

"I'm going to kill Stark. He's in the lab right?" She yelled back. The two tried to run after her but a thick wall of flames blocked their way.

* * *

Bruce and Tony looked up in surprise as Opal burst into the room. "TONY!" She yelled.

"Opal? What's going on? What is this about?" Bruce said.

Opal looked at the doctor and her face softened slightly, "Try not to get in the way Bruce…this is between me and Tony." Several vines wrapped around Bruce's legs and arms, pinning him against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that to him sweetheart," Tony said, "You might make him mad and well…you kind of know how that is."

Opal just glared at him as Bruce struggled against his restraints.

Tony gave her a winning smile, "You look pissed. You should relax, have a martini. You don't want wrinkles at an early age do you?"

That did it. Opal lunged forward grabbing Tony by the shirt collar and thrusting him up into the air. "Why in hell did you tell everybody, Tony! WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!" she screamed at him as she shook him back and forth.

"Opal…please calm down…it's not a big deal." Bruce pleaded from his place against the wall.

Opal answered Bruce but yelled her reply at Tony, "Steve want's me off the team because of you! Everyone thinks I'm emotionally unstable now!"

"Well you aren't really helping your case right now are ya." Tony retorted.

Opal turned to look at Bruce or else she actually would kill Tony. Bruce's eyes pleaded with her, "Opal…it's okay…I know how you feel but just think who you're holding in the air right now…Tony didn't think it would hurt anyone…I mean it's Stark we're talking about here."

Opal looked back and forth between the two men for a minute before slowly lowering Tony to the ground.

"Geez…I sure am glad you aren't like Brucey here or…" Tony started but Bruce cut him off.

"Get out of her Tony. You've caused enough trouble." Tony shrugged and left the room as Opal collapsed into a sobbing heap on the ground.

Bruce slowly went over to her making sure not to touch her for fear of frightening her.

"Opal…shhh…shhh…it's okay…" He crooned as he sat down next to the disheveled woman. She leaned into his shoulder and sobbed, not afraid to touch the man anymore.

"Why is being on the team so important to you…?" he whispered.

Opal took a couple gulps of air before answering, "I…I needed to prove…to myself that…I'm not a monster…that there _is_ good in me."

Opal continued to sob as Bruce, noticing she wasn't afraid of human contact anymore, rubbed her back trying to calm her down. His hand momentarily brushed the side of her stomach and she abruptly pulled away, her eyes paling for a moment before returning to their normal vibrant yellow.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered.

She shook her head giving a shaky laugh, "It's okay…I'm just not used to human contact…Steve's right, I am emotionally unstable. It's just…I haven't made human contact since I was fifteen…"

"Don't worry you're not the only one with emotional issues." Bruce laughed before looking at her with concern, "Opal…you don't have to talk about your past if you don't want to…"

"No. I need to talk about it…maybe it will help me be less afraid."

Bruce nodded and pulled her closer, "Okay. I'll listen."

"I…I was sixteen when it happened…" Opal began her voice trembling slightly, "I had only recently discovered my elemental power. I didn't know how to use them and they weren't very strong at the time. Only enough to make a small flame or keep a plant alive. It was late at night and I was walking home from a friend's house when a man came at me from the shadows. I kicked and screamed as he dragged me into an alley. He….." She stopped for a moment as tears streamed down her face.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I was raped…he was going to leave me for dead in that alley…I freaked and tried to use my powers against him but it backfired. The rush of energy and fear…they created a monster. That's when _she_…Hekate….was created. The lines on my stomach were left from him clawing at me as he tried to get away from her. I can still hear his screams. After that I blacked out. When I came too…I screamed when I saw his mutilated body before me. I ran, going from town to town and every time I got scared…_she'd_ show up. I decided to start marking myself after the second murder…hoping it would somehow keep her at bay…after a while it just became routine. I eventually developed my natural powers all the way during my travels…hoping I could use them for good but…Hekate used them for evil instead. I was in Tokyo trying to start again when S.H.I.E.L.D. found me."

Opal was trembling by the time she finished her story. She didn't cry though, she was past crying. She looked at Bruce to get his reaction. He looked at her with nothing but compassion in his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again…" He whispered into her ear. "That's not what I'm afraid of…" She mumbled into his chest. "I know."

Bruce looked up and noticed Steve and Fury had entered the room. Bruce gave Steve a confused look when he saw the fire extinguisher in his hands. "What happened? Where's Tony?" Fury asked concerned.

"Tony's probably in the cafeteria getting lunch. Everything's fine." Bruce said as he waved at them. He looked down at Opal who was still lying against his chest, paying the two men no mind.

"Is she all right? How are you holding her without her freaking out?" Steve wondered aloud.

Bruce stoked Opals hair before answering the man, "I think Opal's gonna be just fine now…I don't think you'll have to worry about her being a danger anymore. Now I think you two should leave and give us some privacy."

The two men gave the doctor a perplexed look. 'I'll explain later." He mouthed shooing them away with the flick of his hand. Fury gave Bruce a warning glance before nodding at Steve and the two silently left the room.

Opal smiled up at Bruce. She honestly believed him…maybe by finally getting that off her chest…just maybe…there was a hope that she wouldn't be as afraid…and Hekate wouldn't be around anymore.

**(I really enjoyed writing this chapter. So Opal released most of her angst but don't worry she will still have a couple angsty moments later on in the series. A couple of you agreed that I should name Opal's monster so I did. I chose the name Hekate because she was a goddess of magic but she could often be vengeful and she really didn't like men so I thought it fit quite well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did…I was considering putting a kiss in this chapter but I decided to make you guys wait a while longer for that also parts of this chapter were kind of cheesy but hey that's romance for ya. Hope you enjoyed…please review…it really helps. Also thank you to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and been following this story…you all rock! Thanks for reading!)**


	6. Friends 6

**(Well I haven't been able to roleplay much lately and I've been bored so lucky for all you awesome people…I've written another chapter for you! Also I realized that I've been misspelling Nick Fury's name so I will go through and fix that as soon as possible and I edited chapter two because I realized I had all the character present in the begining but since I decided to partially follow the movie I needed to get rid of Thor and Hawkeye in the begining...I left in Stark and breifly explained why he shows up later. Please review if you can and feel free to message me…Enjoy! )**

"We've located Loki. He's in Stuttgart." A random agent stated as he looked over to Nick Fury.

Fury turned toward Cap and nodded, "Well Captain, You're up."

"What about me?" Stark whined, "I'm your best player."

Opal rolled her eyes at Stark. It had been a few days since her breakdown and the team had slowly warmed up to her, hell they even played a game of twister together…needless to say Black Widow won.

Stark and Fury continued to argue for a while till Fury finally just walked away. Opal watched as Black Widow and Captain America boarded the nearby plane. Stark walked over to Opal as soon as Fury was out of earshot.

"I know Fury thinks you're unstable and all but from what I've seen you're a total bad ass. We can't just let him keep his secret weapons out of the game can we?" Tony said with a smirk.

Opal burst into a grin, she had never been one to follow rules, she looked over at Bruce who was rolling his eyes at them.

"You two have fun and Opal…be careful." Bruce said. He patted Opal on the back before walking out of the hanger.

Tony grinned after him, "You aren't coming?"

"Naw," Bruce yelled over his shoulder at Tony, "I think you can survive with just one person to help you when you fall on your ass."

Tony chuckled and turned to Opal giving her a wink. "Well sweet stuff…you got a way to get there or am  
I gonna have to carry you?"

"I'm an elementalist…I think I can work the winds in my favor." She said with a wicked glint in her eyes. With that the two made off on their own mission to Stuttgart.

* * *

Stark dropped from the sky, taking out Loki before he could finish off Cap. Opal landed beside the Captain and she extended a hand to help him up.

"I thought Fury said you two were to stay behind." Steve said in surprise as Opal pulled him to his feet.

Opal winked at the captain, "Let's just say he changed his mind…but it looks like we were a little late…missed out on all the fun."

Black Widow landed the plane a few feet away. She walked out beaming at Opal, "I didn't think you had it in you. I figured Stark would defy Fury but I thought your boyfriend would keep you from coming."

"He's not really my boyfriend…" Opal whispered, a light blush touching her cheeks.

Cap chuckled as the group herded Loki onto the transport, "Whatever you say Opal."

"Oh my gosh…not you too…" Opal slumped down in her seat, "Who knew having friends would be this uncomfortable."

"What we talking bout?" Stark said as he closed the door, pushing Loki into a seat.

"Opal and Bruce." Black Widow said from the cockpit.

Tony smirked, "Oh…yeah…those two…wait till you guys hear what I saw them doing the other day."

Opal punched him in the arm, "Whatever he says isn't true."

"Stark…say something that isn't true…like that's ever happened." Captain said with a smile as the plane took off.

The plane shook suddenly as they hit the atmosphere. "Sorry. We're hitting some turbulence." Natasha yelled to the back off the plane.

Opal looked over at Loki for the first time. His eyes glinting green as they met her iridescent yellow ones. Besides his glowing green eyes he looked…almost normal. 'how could anyone do such horrible things by choice.' She thought as the lightning shook overhead. A giant THUD resounded through the aircraft.

"What was that?" Opal demanded.

"I don't know," Black Widow replied, "I think something just hit our roof."

**(And that's all for now folks. Sorry you don't get to see Opal kick ass till next time. Sorry for the lack of Bruce and Opal moments in this chapter but it's more of a filler chapter to show how much she's changed since letting go of years of pain and how she can interact with her teammates now. Hope you enjoyed!)**


	7. The Hammer 7

**(Oh my…I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted in ages! I've been really busy adjusting to school and I haven't really been in the right mindset to write until now. On the bright side I will probably be consistently posting at least one chapter per month but hopefully more cause writters circle is starting up and I need material to share. Anyways…please don't hate me and the usual: favorite, review, enjoy!)**

Opal heard a screech as the helicarrier's door was ripped open. A man with long blonde hair burst inside, grabbing Loki by the collar and promptly jumping from the aircraft.

"What the hell just happened?" Opal asked before standing up. She made her way to the door, grinning when she saw Tony was already there.

Steve frowned at them, gazing at them with suspicious eyes, "What are you two doing?"

"Getting my stuff back."

"Yeah what he said….race you to the Loki!" Opal shouted before jumping out of the plane. Tony gave Cap a mock salute before bailing out himself. Opal manipulated the air currents around her, giving off the allusion that she was flying when she was simply gliding on the air to stay aloft. Tony passed her easily but she didn't speed up, no need to bruise the man's HUGE ego.

Ironman grabbed the burley blonde, yanking him off the cliff and wrestling the large man to the ground on the forest floor below. Opal smiled at Loki and winked as she flew by, manipulating a few plants nearby to twist around his ankles and waist, rendering him immobile.

Opal touched down a few feet from where a brutal fight had now began, her feet hitting the ground with a soft whoosh of air. Ice daggers formed in her hands as she ran at the large man in armor.

"Hey Goldie Locks! Keep away from our stuff!" she yelled as she charged forward. Her eyes widened as a large hammer narrowly missed her face. Opal glared at the strangers as she jumped back next to Stark who looked like he had taken quite a beating already. "What the Fuck man? Haven't you ever heard of _NOT_ hitting a lady! Now I'm pissed and you're going to die." Opal stated, her fists bursting into flames now.

The three stared at each other for a moment before the stranger spoke, "This is no concern of yours mortals."

"No…Concern….YOU TRIED TO HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH A HAMMER!"

"Everybody Stop!" Captain America stated from where he now stood atop a fallen tree, he looked at the newcomer, "Now put the hammer down."

"You want me to put the hammer down!" Goldie Locks yelled.

Stark held up his hands, "No, No,No! he loves his hammer!" The armored man ran at the three Avengers, his hammer coming into contact with Steve's Shield: sending out a wave of energy that sent the four heroes flying backwards.

Opal shook her head, her eyes frantically changing from one shade of yellow to the other. 'No' She thought, 'Not here…not now.' Her eyes started to shift to pale yellow.

"Opal…are you alright?" She looked up to see Ironman standing above her, reaching his hand down to help her up. Opal looked up gratefully, her eyes turning back to their normal stunning yellow as she took Tony's hand and got up.

Opal looked around to see everyone on their feet and the helicarrier landing nearby. "I'm glad everyone's okay," Opal said looking at Steve and Tony before her eyes finally rested on their unwanted guest, "But who the hell are you and what do you want with Loki?"

**(I feel bad that this is a short chapter after so long but I really couldn't think of any other way to end it so it is a very short chapter. Hopefully there will be another chapter up soon to compensate you for the long wait and this short chapter but no promises cause I basically write what I want when I want to. Anyway I hope you enjoy! Favorite, Review, and I don't know if I said this in any of my previous chapters but Marvel owns everything except Opal. Hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
